


От судьбы не уйдешь, или Чрезмерные усилия могут привести в никуда

by Angulema



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Galadriel is blamed for everything), Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, elves should be with elves), it's funny actually, main pairing is Legolas/Arwen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леди Галадриэль увидела в своем Зеркале свадьбу любимой внучки. Было ли видение пророческим и все ли леди увидела правильно? И главное - стоит ли "помогать" судьбе?</p>
<p>---<br/>Юмор, романтика, эльфы и скучающая Галадриэль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От судьбы не уйдешь, или Чрезмерные усилия могут привести в никуда

**Author's Note:**

> Юмор может быть специфическим.  
> Автор любит леди Галариэль странною любовью.
> 
> \---  
> Митрандир - одно из имен Гэндальфа.  
> Анор (синд.) - солнце  
> Итиль (синд.) - луна
> 
> \---  
> Писалось на ЗФБ-2015, но не было выложено.  
> Не редактировано.

Последний раз Келеборн видел свою жену такой взбудораженной, когда она собиралась к Келебримбору отговаривать того от сотрудничества с неким Аннатаром. Келеборн внутренне содрогнулся.

Галадриэль ничего не заметила. Она сияла, глаза ее сверкали, и даже золотистые волосы распушились от волнения (или просто из-за сухости воздуха?).

— Келеборн, я смотрела в Зеркало! Арвен станет королевой! Скорее всего королевой Гондора и Арнора.

Кажется, в этот раз дело было хуже, чем с Келебримбором…

— Дорогая, но ведь Зеркало зачастую показывает то, что ты сама хочешь увидеть, — осторожно начал Келеборн, уже обдумывая сразу три варианта, как переключить внимание жены. — К тому же Арвен совершенно не честолюбива, и…

— Арвен достойна лучшего! — тут же вскинулась самая могущественная эльфийка Средиземья, и Келеборн мысленно припечатал себя ладонью по лбу: мог бы догадаться, что жена услышит не совсем то, что он ей говорит. — Самого лучшего! И я уже видела мужа. Этот мальчик, Арагорн, сын Араторна. Он восстановит былое величие Гондора и соберет разрозненные земли под свою корону. А также попутно завоюет Умбар и…

— Галюня, — убедительно и мягко, как всегда разговаривал с ним его отец, признанный целитель, начал было Келеборн, но его тут же перебили:

— Келеборн! Я же просила не называть меня Галюней! Вдруг кто-нибудь услышит!

Глаза прекрасной (и на данный момент ужасной) владычицы Лориэна почти метали молнии, и Келеборн записал себе поражение. В таком состоянии ее ни в чем не переубедить…

— Прости, дорогая, — спокойно ответил он. Хорошо зная лесных эльфов, он мог наверняка сказать, что тем совершенно безразлично, как они здесь друг друга зовут, но касательно этого вопроса Галадриэль было невозможно переубедить. Впрочем, ее вообще было сложно переубедить в чем бы то ни было. — Может, расскажешь дальше? Что ты еще видела?

— Больше ничего особенного. Я видела их свадьбу и блестящие перспективы. Надо найти Арвен.

— Дорогая, подожди. Сколько лет этому мальчику?

— Мальчику? Лет 14. Или 15.

— Но…

— Но это неважно. Все равно пока он не то, что не король, а даже не воин. К тому же у Гондора под боком Мордор, просто так не сунуться. Нужен план.

— Но…

— Келеборн, просто не мешай мне. Я все устрою.

— Позволь спросить, как?

— Очень просто. Скажу Арвен, что она полюбит Арагорна, Арагорну — что его судьба Арвен и трон Гондора. А дальше уже технические мелочи.

— Дорогая, но ты же сама упоминала Мордор. А там же наверняка Саурон, которому вряд ли понравится твоя идея возвращения короля.

— Это входит в технические мелочи. Келеборн, главное — начать. А дальше будем разбираться по ходу дела. Пойду поищу Арвен, — Галадриэль выпорхнула из покоев.

 

Келеборн вышел следом — тоже искать Арвен. Возможно, судьба его внучки (и заодно Средиземья) зависит от того, кто найдет ее первым.

 

***

— Л-лютиэн? — худощавый подросток лет пятнадцати изумленно вытаращился на темноволосую эльфийку, которая оборвала свою песню и, в свою очередь, с удивлением рассматривала паренька.

— Нет. Меня зовут Арвен, я дочь владыки Элронда.

— А-а… э-э… — паренек несколько раз покраснел и побледнел, в итоге все же покраснел и попятился к кустам. Вскоре послышался треск и приглушенные ругательства.

Леди Галадриэль величественно выплыла из молодого березняка, озаряя своей сияющей улыбкой все вокруг.

— Арвен, милая, это был он.

— К-кто? — вариант вообще-то был один, но ей очень хотелось надеяться, что бабушка уже оставила свою странную идею.

— Арагорн, твой суженый.

— Но бабуш-…

— Дорогая, я же просила не звать меня бабушкой. Мы же с тобой как подружки, правда? — Галадриэль лукаво подмигнула внучке. — Да, он еще очень молод, но это поправимо. Он возмужает, вернет свое королевство, и вы станете прекрасной парой.

Арвен решила промолчать. Непонятным образом у бабушки всегда получалось убедить ее в чем угодно, причем чем больше Арвен сопротивлялась, тем скорее Галадриэль праздновала победу. Может, если Арвен не будет перечить, появится шанс? Тогда по крайней мере она сама не поверит, что любит какого-то Арагорна, которого она определенно не любит. Ну, и должен же найтись хоть кто-нибудь, кто сможет ей помочь?

 

***

Элронд был хмур. Элронд был очень хмур. Можно даже сказать, суперхмур.

Это была самая плохая новость после взятия Сауроном Эрегиона. Его родная дочь — и смертный? Пусть даже потомок Исильдура. Пусть даже дальний родственник самого Элронда. О-очень дальний. Нет, этому не бывать.

Галадриэль наверняка напутала. Или придумала. Или все вместе. Она всегда славилась экстравагантными идеями. И несговорчивостью… Как хорошо, что Келебриан была похожа на отца. Жаль, что она уже давно в Амане, она-то наверняка смогла бы защитить свою дочь от своей же матери.

Все, что мог сделать Элронд — попытаться поговорить с дочерью. Проблема была в том, что всюду за ней неотступно следовала Галадриэль, а лишний раз разговаривать с тещей не хотелось. Но пришлось.

— Арвен, дитя мое, это правда? — Элронд был само дружелюбие.

— Что правда, папочка? — Арвен взывала ко всем валар разом, чтобы бабушку куда-нибудь позвали. Куда угодно. Может же случиться что-то непредвиденное, что ее отвлечет? Но валар в этот момент были, видимо, заняты чем-то другим.

— Что ты и Арагорн… — Элронд замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова, и решил зайти с другой стороны. — Что вы нравитесь друг другу?

— Ну… — начала Арвен, но тут вмешалась бабушка:

— Ну конечно. Элронд, милый, ты не видел, как они смотрят друг на друга! Сразу видно: это судьба!

«А когда мы с Келебриан друг на друга смотрели, была не судьба, я помню», — мрачно подумал Элронд, но вида не подал.

— Арвен, милая, — решила взять все в свои руки Галадриэль, — вы ведь виделись с Арагорном вчера вечером?

— Да, — осторожно ответила Арвен. Она не могла понять, куда клонит бабушка, вчера ведь не произошло ничего особенного.

— Он, кажется, стихи тебе читал?

— Да, но откуда…

— Тебе ведь понравилось?

— Д-да, — Арвен предчувствовала надвигающуюся беду, но не могла понять, как ее предотвратить.

— Галантный молодой человек растет, правда?

— Да…

— А как он в тебя влюблен! Глаз не отводил. Он ведь признался тебе в любви вчера?

— Ну да, но…

— Это так романтично… Разумеется, ты не стала ему ничего отвечать, ведь твой отец был не в курсе, но Арагорн рассказывал — не мне, конечно, своей матери, с которой мы так быстро нашли общий язык!.. — как блестели твои глаза…

«Ну да, заходящее солнце мне прямо в глаза светило, заслезились они», — мрачно подумала Арвен, когда Элронд наконец подал голос:

— Довольно. Я хотел сказать — я вижу, как все р-романтично, но Арагорн еще слишком молод. И он не эльф, его привязанность может быть гораздо менее долговечной, и я не хочу, чтобы Арвен потом страдала.

— Ты можешь сам с ним поговорить, — любезно предложила Галалдриэль, но Элронд покачал головой:

— В другой раз. Как-нибудь.

Он поцеловал Арвен в лоб и вышел.

 

Арвен осталась размышлять, как так вышло, что она ни разу не солгала, но бабушке все равно удалось произвести нужное впечатление…

 

***

Арагорн был влюблен, безрассудно, беззаветно, безответно… Нет, леди Галадриэль говорила, что ответно, и Арагорн даже начал в это верить. Да и в самом деле, разве стала бы леди Арвен проводить с ним вечера, если бы он был ей неприятен? Правда, от «неприятен» до «любим» может лежать долгий путь, к тому же необязательно пройденный до конца, но об этом Арагорн старался не думать.

Также он старался не думать о том, что Галадриэль гораздо привлекательнее Арвен. Возможно, из-за светлых волос (Арагорна с детства завораживала копна золотых волнистых волос Глорфинделя, о чем он никому не признавался), возможно, из-за неизменных лукавых искр в глазах. Но Галадриэль была бесповоротно замужем, а Арвен была ее внучкой (о чем было сложно догадаться, если не знать), так почему бы и не Арвен? Тем более что она была, несомненно, прекрасна и волшебна, особенно если не думать о ее бабушке.

Арагорн уже два дня как был в курсе, что он Арагорн, а не Эстель, что его отец был следопытом, а отец отца отца отца отца… в общем, где-то далеко в извилистых лабиринтах родового древа находился Исильдур, который когда-то давным-давно отрубил Саурону палец — вместе с Кольцом Всевластия. В относительно далеком будущем Арагорну предстояло порубать на кусочки всё остальное (чтобы уж наверняка), объединить Гондор и Арнор, короноваться и — наконец — жениться на прекрасной Арвен.

Если Элронд, отец прекрасной Арвен и, по стечению обстоятельств, приемный отец его самого, даст свое согласие.

По мнению его уже почти родственницы леди Галадриэль, именно согласие владыки Элронда было главным препятствием на пути к короне и счастью. Остальное должно решиться в рабочем порядке, то есть постепенно и без особых усилий. Ну, может, немного напрячься придется, но главное — согласие приемного отца.

Но Арагорн был влюблен — а значит, владыке Элронду придется смириться. Ибо встреча в березовой роще двух готовых к любви сердец несомненно была судьбоносной.

 

***

— Элронд, милый, ты сомневаешься в верности Арагорна?

Галадриэль внезапно появилась (на памяти Элронда она всегда появлялась внезапно и ужасно не вовремя) из-за куста сирени, испортив Элронду вечернюю прогулку.

— Дорогая  _мама_ , Арагорну 14 лет, и я надеюсь, что он еще мальчик. Так что нет, не сомневаюсь. Но ты не можешь отрицать, что его вспыхнувшее чувство может погаснуть так же быстро, как и появилось, стоит только появиться объекту более интересному.

— В Средиземье нет эльфийки, прекраснее Арвен! — возмутилась Галадриэль, пропустив мимо ушей обращение «мама», которое обычно не терпела.

— Арагорн с детства заглядывается на Глорфинделя. Может, ему больше нравятся мужчины. Такое случается.

Галадриэль задохнулась от возмущения. Нет, она не имела ничего против мужчин, которым нравятся мужчины, но только не тогда, когда подобное могло разрушить ее идеальный план.

— Элронд, Арагорну нравится Арвен! Он  _так_ на нее смотрит! Он стихи писать начал! — она медленно выдохнула и продолжила спокойнее. — Хорошо. Я знаю, как можно проверить силу его привязанности. Если он узнает ее среди десятка других, ты поверишь?

— Галадриэль, ты что-то не договариваешь? Арагорн не слепой.

— Разумеется, не слепой. Арвен наденет накидку с капюшоном. Еще десять, или сколько хочешь, эльфиек — и эльфов, раз ты так упираешь на такого рода склонности Арагорна — также наденут накидки с капюшонами. Если Арагорн выберет среди всех именно Арвен, ты поверишь, что это не мои выдумки и не юношеские гормоны, а единение душ?

Элронд молчал. Он прикидывал и так, и этак, но не мог найти подвоха.

— Хорошо. Только эльфиек — и эльфов — будет сто, а не десять.

 

Элронд был уверен, что Арагорн ошибется.

 

***

Линдир не мог бы сказать, что питает сколь-либо положительные чувства к владычице Лориэна. Как только ее светлейшая нога ступала в скрытую долину, о спокойной жизни можно было забыть. Впрочем, иногда для нарушения спокойствия не требовалось даже личного присутствия леди.

В этот раз все было еще хуже, чем обычно. Возможно, потому что приезд незабвенной Галадриэли нарушил душевное равновесие лично владыки Элронда, к которому Линдир относился более чем уважительно и по мере своих сил старался ограждать его от неблагоприятных факторов. Возможно, потому что леди Галадриэль определенно вознамерилась помолвить единственную дочь владыки Элронда со смертным юношей, причем Линдиру казалось, что сама леди Арвен не в восторге от такой перспективы. У владыки Элронда были сомнения скорее на счет юного Арагорна, но это наверняка потому, что он лично с Галадриэлью разговаривал. Линдир такой чести не удостаивался и был чрезвычайно рад: та славилась умением пудрить мозги и выносить их же, причем зачастую незаметно для владельца мозгов и окружающих.

Угроза подошла вплотную. Мероприятие «Найди Арвен» было намечено на следующий вечер, и владыка Элронд волновался все больше — а вместе с ним и Линдир.

В конце концов Линдир разработал коварный план «Ъ»: группа не подверженных влиянию Галадриэли эльфов вместе с самим Линдиром должна была не дать Арагорну приблизиться к Арвен, которая (по словам подверженных влиянию Галадриэли эльфов) придет в темно-бордовой накидке.

Арагорн не должен подобраться к ней.

 

***

Первое письмо Леголаса Трандуилиона к отцу

 

_Дорогой папочка!_

_Анор едва показался из-за горизонта, и я уже пишу тебе в свое первое утро в долине Имладрис._

_Прибыл я вчера вечером и обнаружил весь дом владыки Элронда в суматохе и смятении. Причиной кажется неожиданный приезд леди Галадриэль с дочерью Элронда. Посему поговорить с владыкой мне не удалось, а с владычицей Лориэна ты наказал мне не разговаривать ни при каких условиях, чего я и придерживаюсь. К моему сожалению, Митрандира здесь нет, и пока я не имел возможности узнать, появится ли он в ближайшее время._

_Всё кажется крайне странным, особенное нервическое состояние владыки Элронда, который слывет чрезвычайно уравновешенным эльфом._

_На этом пока всё._

_Дорога не сильно меня утомила, воздух в долине прекрасный, за меня не переживай._

_Напишу тебе, как только будут новости._

_Письмо отправляю с доверенной сойкой._

_Твой любящий сын,_

_Леголас_

 

***

Арагорн был в смятении.

Он с самого начала очень сомневался в своих силах, когда только узнал о назначенном испытании. Да, ему ужасно нравилась леди Арвен, он был уверен, что любит ее, но узнать ее среди сотни таких же эльфов, закутанных в плащи? Невозможно. После предложенной Галадриэлью военной хитрости (хотя Арагорн так и не понял, чем военная хитрость отличается в данном случае от обмана) он воспрянул было духом… но сейчас, стоя у входа в садик, где должно было проходить испытание, думал, что хитрость была не больно хитра. Несомненно, Арагорн мог отличить темно-бордовый от синего, зеленого и даже красного. Но от просто бордового, например? А вдруг Арагорн вообще неправильно представляет себе бордовый, и это на самом деле фиолетовый? Впрочем, фиолетовый отпадал по той простой причине, что эльфов в фиолетовых плащах было много, штук двадцать, и все почему-то стремились к Арагорну. Возможно, военную хитрость тут спланировали не только он и леди Галадриэль…

Стараясь окончательно не упасть духом, Арагорн медленно гулял по саду, лавируя между разноцветными накидками и стараясь прорваться сквозь «оборону» фиолетовых. Может быть, леди Галадриэль ошиблась на счет него и Арвен. Или перепутала его с кем-нибудь. Или Арвен с кем-нибудь… Лучше бы второе. Королем-то в любом случае было бы неплохо стать. Да и Саурона попутно убрать… А королеву можно и просто женщину. И лучше бы блондинку… Разумеется, только если леди Арвен не его судьба. Может, он все-таки найдет ее?

Вдруг вдали мелькнул нижний край накидки, и Арагорн мгновенно понял, что, во-первых, это и есть темно-бордовый, и, во-вторых, его сердце стремится к этой темно-бордовой накидке, то есть к тому, кто этой накидкой скрыт.

Значит, судьба.

Арагорн рванул в сторону дорогой накидки. Фиолетовые уплотнили оборону и даже перешли в наступление, оттесняя Арагорна в другую сторону. Наплевав на приличия, Арагорн нырнул под руку одного фиолетового, бросился под ноги другому, чуть не налетел на кого-то в зеленом… и, не удержавшись на ногах, плюхнулся на колени прямо перед темно-бордовой накидкой.

Садик замер.

Хриплым от волнения голосом Арагорн попросил накидку открыть лицо.

Где-то сбоку закусил губу Элронд и торжествующе улыбнулась Галадриэль.

 

Темно-бордовый капюшон упал с головы. Это была не леди Арвен.

 

***

Второе письмо Леголаса Трандуилиона к отцу

 

_Дорогой папочка!_

_Со времени моего предыдущего письма Итиль прошествовал по небу всего лишь раз, но свершившихся событий хватило бы и на семь лун. События престранные, и я постараюсь рассказать их по порядку._

_Когда Анор поднялся высоко над долиной, я отправился на поиски владыки Элронда. Но его секретарь Линдир посоветовал мне подождать до завтра, поскольку вечером ожидается очень волнующее событие, и владыка Элронд может не полностью вникнуть в суть моей проблемы._

_То, что ожидается некое волнующее событие, чувствовалось повсюду: кругом слышался то нервный смех, то нервное шиканье, и даже воздух пропитался этой нервозностью. Далеко не сразу мне удалось узнать, что же за событие ожидается. Как оказалось, воспитанник Элронда Арагорн и дочь Элронда Арвен воспылали друг к другу нежными чувствами, и владыка Элронд, не желая сдаваться сразу, придумал для Арагорна какое-то испытание. (Знаю, что ты, папа, пожелал бы узнать мое мнение на счет этого возможного мезальянса, но пока не могу сказать ничего определенного, чтобы не забегать вперед.) В чем же суть испытания, я не смог узнать до самого вечера._

_Я уже направлялся в свои покои, чтобы переждать это волнующее (скорее нервирующее) событие, как на меня практически налетела прекрасная темноволосая эльфийка в темно-бордовой накидке. Она была чрезвычайно бледной, но, подняв глаза, слегка порозовела — вероятно, от смущения. «О!» — сказала она и опустила глаза. (Должен признать, это вышло у нее премило.) «Вероятно, ты Леголас, сын Трандуила, принц Лихолесья. Я Арвен Ундомиэль, дочь Элронда. Прошу прощения, что так налетела на тебя, я чрезвычайно взволнована, и…» — тут она замолчала, прикусив губу. Чувствуя, что ее скорее что-то тревожит, нежели волнует, ощутив сочувствие и симпатию (папа, не волнуйся; это не тот род симпатии, от которого тебе стоило бы волноваться), я спросил, не могу ли я чем-нибудь помочь. Она сначала слегка покачала головой, но потом вдруг резко подняла глаза, и я увидел, как в них зажглась надежда. «Может… — начала она, замолчала на мгновение и продолжила с мольбой в голосе: — Это неприлично, просить о таком, но, принц Леголас, ты — мой единственный шанс! Я не решалась просить ни у кого помощи, потому что моя бабушка… Это ее странная идея — обручить меня с Арагорном, а позже выдать за него замуж, но я не люблю его! Но бабушка так не считает и… — она снова замолчала, выравнивая дыхание и, видимо, собираясь с мыслями и чувствами. — Прошу прощения, мне просто некому высказаться. Этим вечером Арагорн должен найти меня среди сотни других эльфов, скрытых накидками с капюшонами. Но бабушка наверняка сказала Арагорну, что я буду в этой накидке — потому что другие куда-то исчезли таинственным образом. Могу я просить тебя… пойти вместо меня?» Она опять замолчала, ожидая моего ответа._

_Следует признаться, что я растерялся от такого наплыва известий, от бессовестного коварства Галадриэли и безрадостных перспектив прекрасной Арвен, и потому долго молчал, что Арвен приняла за отказ и вновь побледнела. Но я успел схватить ее за руку, прежде чем она ушла, и сбивчиво выразил свое согласие, объяснив причину своего молчания. Арвен отдала мне накидку и сказала, куда идти._

_В саду, куда я попал, было множество эльфов в накидках разных цветов, и среди этих эльфов растерянно бродил юноша. Он еще чрезвычайно молод, но надо сказать, что в нем видна порода. Думаю, он вырастет благородным человеком и хорошим воином. Сначала я думал, что просто буду стоять на месте, ожидая, пока юноша меня найдет, но решил, что это может показаться подозрительным. Поэтому я неспешно прогуливался по саду, вдыхая вечерний воздух и размышляя об Арвен — то есть о ее злосчастной судьбе, принявшей облик леди Галадриэль, и о путях преодоления этой судьбы._

_Наконец юноша добрался до меня и, упав на колени, попросил показать лицо. Все вокруг замерли. Видимо, о цветовой гамме накидки леди Арвен знали многие._

_Когда я откинул капюшон, в саду явственно послышалось дружное «ах», а леди Галадриэль — как оказалось, она стояла прямо напротив меня, под грушей — побледнела и тут же ушла. Юный Арагорн еще пытался что-то мне сказать, но в поднявшемся шуме было сложно что-то расслышать. Под шум и суматоху я выбрался из сада и отправился в свои покои._

_На этом пока все. После завтрака я надеюсь наконец попасть к владыке Элронду (и надеюсь, что спасение, пусть и невольное, его дочери расположит его ко мне и нашей проблеме)._

_Напишу тебе, как только будут новости._

_Письмо отправляю с доверенной сойкой._

_Твой любящий сын,_

_Леголас_

 

***

Арагорн был в смятении.

Принц Леголас — Арагорн быстро выяснил, как зовут прекрасного эльфа, оказавшегося в темно-бордовой накидке, — виделся ему более прекрасным, чем леди Арвен, лорд Глорфиндель и даже леди Галадриэль. Его ясный лик, обрамленный светлыми волосами, никак не шел из головы — да что там, он все время стоял перед глазами, и как Арагорн смог добраться до своих комнат, ни разу не натолкнувшись на дерево или статую, он и сам не знал. А что по пути ему встретилась разъяренная леди Галадриэль, и вовсе не заметил.

Вот теперь Арагорн был влюблен! Только объект его чувств казался еще более недоступным, чем Арвен. Но ведь Арагорн станет королем, и тогда принц вполне сможет стать его… кем-нибудь. До этого Арагорн не углублялся в особенности королевской жизни и возможных отношений королей, но сомневался, что даже в развитом Гондоре обрадуются, если новоявленный король свяжет свою жизнь с мужчиной. Королей ведь заводят не только для управления страной, но и для потомства…

Лик Леголаса перед внутренним взором оказался привлекательнее, чем смутный трон Гондора, и Арагорн решил, что становиться королем не так уж и обязательно. И вообще все необязательно, если прекрасный эльф ответит ему взаимностью…

Вот со взаимностью определенно намечались проблемы. Там, в саду, Арагорн не заметил в глазах эльфа хоть какого-нибудь интереса к себе. Даже когда Арагорн пылко воскликнул: «Ты судьба моя!» И повторил несколько раз, чтобы наверняка. Но эльф, кажется, не разобрал его слов в общем шуме.

Ничего, Арагорн найдет возможность поговорить с прекрасным эльфом. Ведь их определенно свела судьба!..

 

Арагорн был влюблен и чувствовал себя прекрасно.

 

***

Линдир торжествовал. Наконец-то и на владычицу Лориэна нашлась управа! И самое приятное — Линдир действительно не знал, каким образом под накидкой леди Арвен оказался Лихолесский принц, поэтому леди Галадриэль могла сверлить его взглядом, сколько влезет.

Владыка Элронд тоже повеселел, что поднимало и так приподнятое настроение Линдира еще выше. Владыка счастлив, гостья в ярости — что может быть лучше?

Кстати, о гостях. У Лихолесского принца ведь было какое-то дело к владыке Элронду. Линдир даже пожалел, что не выспросил у принца, в чем оно состоит: можно было бы предварительно поговорить с владыкой, чтобы настроить его благожелательно. Впрочем, после спасения Арвен тот в любом случае должен быть благосклонен к герою.

Тут в голове Линдира мелькнула какая-то почти упущенная мысль: Митрандир. Принц спрашивал про Митрандира.

Да, Лихолесский принц был если не посланником валар, то кем-то близким к этому. Только двоим было под силу утихомирить и нейтрализовать леди Галадриэль: Келеборну и Митрандиру. Келеборн остался в Лориэне и вряд ли стоит его ждать, а вот Митрандир… Митрандира можно попробовать вызвать. Если он бродит неподалеку, то, может быть, уже через несколько дней…

 

У Линдира были хорошие отношения со срочными сойками, и вскоре одна из них взмыла над долиной.

 

***

Арвен пребывала в доселе незнакомом ей состоянии: жизнь казалась абсолютно прекрасной, хотелось петь и смеяться, строить какие-нибудь планы, опять петь — и все это непременно с Леголасом. Прекрасный принц (а ведь действительно: и прекрасный, и принц) появился буквально из ниоткуда ей во спасение — и в самом деле спас ее от помолвки с нелюбимым и отчуждения отца.

Только от гнева бабушки вряд ли смог бы ее спасти, поэтому Арвен благоразумно спаслась сама: после судьбоносной встречи она пошла не в свои покои, а в гостевые, в комнаты принца Леголаса. Так, конечно, не принято, но Арвен знала, что ее принц — в смысле, ее знакомый принц — всё поймет.

Ожидая возвращения Леголаса, Арвен думала о том, как ей повезло, и о том, что Леголас поможет ей выстоять против бабушки. Подумав о бабушке, Арвен вспомнила, что та всегда не очень лестно отзывалась о короле Лихолесья — получается, об отце Леголаса, — и в голову тут же пришла мысль, что, быть может, отец не будет против, чтобы она погостила там, пока бабушка не отложит свою странную идею. Разумеется, в Лихолесье опасно, но ведь с ней будет Леголас. Да и должны же там быть и безопасные места.

Да, это было бы очень разумно. И то, что ей так легко и радостно от одной мысли о принце, никак не повлияло на это решение. Так, приятное дополнение. Не больше.

Улыбнувшись, Арвен подошла к открытому окну и полной грудью вдохнула вечерний воздух. Надо же, за всеми тревогами последних дней она даже не смогла спокойно погулять по парку у дома: то Арагорн выскочит из-за угла, то бабушка. Следовало непременно исправить это упущение. Вот Леголас вернется… он ведь тоже наверняка здесь не гулял.

 

Арвен обернулась на тихий стук двери. Светловолосый эльф улыбнулся ей и положил темно-бордовую накидку на кресло у двери.

— Полагаю, ты можешь больше не беспокоиться о помолвке с нелюбимым, леди Арвен.

Арвен улыбнулась в ответ, чувствуя, как забилось сердце и почему-то прилила к щекам кровь. Она замерла на мгновение, думая, что сказать в ответ, но, отбросив мысли, подлетела к принцу и порывисто обняла его.

— Я даже не знаю, что сказать, как тебя благодарить, — наконец ответила Арвен, отстранившись, чувствуя странный покой оттого, что Леголас все еще держит ее за руку.

— Я ведь помог тебе не ради благодарности.

«А ради чего?» — хотелось спросить Арвен, но она сдержалась. Почему-то ей казалось, что он и сам не знает точного ответа.

— Принц Леголас…

— Прости, я перебью, но не нужно титулов. Меня зовут Леголас, а остальное не имеет большого значения.

— Да, не нужно, — отозвалась Арвен, страстно желая посмотреть ему в глаза, но не находя сил поднять голову. — Тогда и я просто Арвен. Леголас, идем в парк? Не знаю, был ли ты там, а я все никак не могла спокойно прогуляться в эти дни. Или ты хочешь отдохнуть? Я, наверное, слишком… — Арвен запнулась.

— Нет, я с удовольствием пройдусь вместе с тобой. Я… ты для меня — как глоток кристальной прохладной воды из горной речки. Ты развеяла всю мою усталость одним своим присутствием.

Арвен кивнула, смущенная донельзя такими словами. Конечно, ей говорили комплименты, и даже песни посвящали — и здесь, и в Лориэне, но… Но, видимо, самое важное — _кто_ говорит.

— Леголас, можно я… попрошу еще об одной вещи?

— Конечно.

— Расскажи мне про свой дом. Я ведь почти ничего не знаю о Лихолесье.

— Хорошо. Идем?

— Идем.

 

***

Письмо Трандуила, сына Орофера, короля Лихолесья, к Элронду, сыну Эарендила, владыке Ривенделла

 

_Дорогой_ _Элронд._

_С последней нашей встречи более двух тысяч раз сменили листву деревья, и я имею надежду, что здоровье твое и душевное равновесие крепки, как и в конце прошлой эпохи._

_Не стану ходить вокруг и перейду сразу к сути этого письма и причине прибытия моего сына Леголаса в твои владения._

_Как тебе, я думаю, известно, в моих владениях не все так благополучно, как мне бы хотелось. Тень, появившаяся на юге леса в начале второго тысячелетия нынешней эпохи, расползается все дальше, заставляя мой народ постоянно отступать на север. Долгое время мы боролись с ней, иногда отвоевывая обратно участки леса, однако в последнюю сотню лет тень усилила натиск, темные твари множатся все быстрее, и у меня есть опасения, что в не таком далеком будущем тень может накрыть весь лес._

_После длительных размышлений мне пришлось признать, что самостоятельно нам не удастся побороть тень. Потому прошу у тебя совета и помощи._

_Прошу тебя свое решение сообщить Леголасу, поскольку он сможет связаться со мной быстрее._

_Король Северного Зеленолесья_

_Трандуил_

 

***

Элронд пребывал в сомнениях. Третьего дня он принял лихолесского принца и наконец узнал причину его приезда. Однако теперь ситуация казалась не менее загадочной.

Леголас, принц Лихолесья, передал Элронду от своего отца, короля Трандуила, письмо и устное сообщение. Нельзя сказать, что Элронд был в хороших отношениях с Трандуилом, но знал его достаточно хорошо. На памяти Элронда Трандуил ни разу ничего ни у кого не просил, поэтому такое сообщение, к тому же отправленное с собственным сыном, могло говорить или о том, что ситуация в Лихолесье настолько критическая, что Трандуил наплевал на свои принципы и гордость, или о том, что Трандуил что-то замыслил.

Следовало признаться, что если бы не происшествие в саду (и внезапно вспыхнувшая дружба между Арвен и принцем), Элронд вряд ли подумал бы о втором варианте: Митрандир рассказывал, что на Амон Ланк сидит что-то подозрительное. Но теперь…

Нет, Элронд, конечно, был признателен лихолесскому принцу за то, что тот открыл глаза Арвен и Арагорну (последнему настолько, что тот старательно заменял в написанных стихотворениях «вечернюю звезду» на «зеленый лист»). Но обстоятельства были подозрительными. Почему принц оказался в накидке Арвен, когда они, по их же словам, были едва знакомы? И Арвен раньше никогда так быстро ни с кем не сходилась… Вот и с Арагорном не сошлась, как оказалось. А с этим эльфом уже который день только вместе и ходят. Разумеется, Элронд как далекий потомок Лютиэн и Берена старался быть либеральным и не повторять чужих ошибок, но… Но про магию лесных эльфов было почти ничего не известно. Кто знает, может, этот принц околдовал его дочку!

Единственным слабым местом этой версии было то, что Элронд никак не мог придумать, по какому поводу Трандуилу понадобилось околдовывать его дочь и посылать такое странное письмо.

 

***

Третье письмо Леголаса Трандуилиона к отцу

 

_Дорогой папочка!_

_Надеюсь, дома все в порядке и проблем не больше обычного._

_Утром того дня, как я отправил тебе предыдущее письмо, состоялась моя встреча с владыкой Элрондом. Выслушал он меня внимательно и письмо твое прочитал при мне же, однако согласия помочь не выразил, сказал, что ему нужно все обдумать. Больше, чем про состояние нашего леса, спрашивал он о нашей с Арвен дружбе и о том, как я с ней познакомился. Надо сказать, что Арвен очень просила меня не говорить ее отцу о странных идеях леди Галадриэль, и на это есть причины, но я не хочу доверять их бумаге. Надеюсь, что у Арвен будет возможность рассказать тебе лично._

_Но, несмотря на видимое нежелание помочь со стороны владыки Элронда, у нас все же есть надежда: Линдир сообщил мне, что Митрандир в скором времени должен появиться в долине. Я думаю, его обеспокоят сведения о быстром распространении тени и он что-нибудь предпримет._

_Однако же не хочется писать тебе только о делах. За последние дни я хорошо изучил окрестности дома владыки Элронда, поскольку Арвен любезно сопровождает меня на прогулках. Она очень начитанная и скромная девушка, и кроме того любознательная. Я рассказывал ей о нашем лесе, и она очень хотела бы увидеть все своими глазами. Конечно, дорога неблизкая, однако Арвен привыкла путешествовать в Лориэн, поэтому не должна сильно утомиться. Я надеюсь, ты не будешь против нашей дружбы, как владыка Элронд. К тому же если Арвен решит ехать в наш лес, то владыка Элронд уж точно поможет нам._

_Буду ждать твоего ответа. Напишу до его получения, только если будут какие-нибудь неожиданные новости._

_Письмо отправляю с доверенной сойкой._

_Твой любящий сын,_

_Леголас_

 

***

Митрандир был воодушевлен.

 

Когда ему удалось вызнать у Галадриэли, что еще она увидела в Зеркале, кроме свадьбы Арвен, все его туманные планы тут же пришли в идеально организованный порядок. Пусть даже разговор с воинственной эльфийкой его вымотал довольно сильно: оказалось непросто увести ее от темы замужества Арвен, неблагодарных мальчишек и коварных интриг. Но когда она все-таки сказала, что видела в Зеркале на свадьбе Арвен _полуросликов_ … Митрандир едва сдержался, чтобы не заплясать вокруг нее, распевая что-нибудь радостно-неприличное. Ну разумеется, хоббиты! Кто, как не хоббит, сможет пролезть куда угодно, даже в логово дракона?! Теперь осталось только убедить упрямого гнома и найти подходящего хоббита…

…а также успокоить кипятящуюся Галадриэль.

Впрочем, море обаяния, сочувственный взгляд, убедительный тон — и беспокойная нолдиэ все-таки признала, что настоящий принц не хуже возможного (при выполнении ряда условий) короля.

А вот новости от лихолесского принца были совсем не радужными и действительно обеспокоили майа. Однако планы на ближайший год были уже расписаны, да и дорога к Горе, согласно этому плану, должна была идти рядом с лесом — и он наверняка сможет тогда заскочить в Дол Гулдур и все осмотреть лично. А пока пусть встряхнется Элронд.

Кстати, убедить Элронда в том, что не стоит запрещать дочери ехать с Леголасом в Лихолесье, оказалось не сильно проще, чем успокоить Галадриэль. Однако же удалось, и счастливая пара (сама пара упорно называла себя друзьями, но Митрандир уже мысленно поставил галочку «не пропустить свадьбу») собиралась в дорогу, то и дело что-то забывая и теряя.

 

Митрандир смотрел на радостную суету Ривенделла и чувствовал себя превосходно.

 

***

Четвертое письмо Леголаса Трандуилиона к отцу

 

_Дорогой папочка!_

_Я бесконечно рад, что ты так благосклонно отнесся к возможному визиту Арвен к нам домой! Владыка Элронд наконец ~~сдался~~ дал свое согласие (не без участия Митрандира), и на следующей неделе мы выезжаем — я, Арвен и эльфы, которых владыка Элронд выделил в свиту Арвен. Они все опытные воины и должны на некоторое время помочь нам сдерживать тень._

_Митрандира обеспокоило мое сообщение, и в ближайшем будущем он собирается проверить, что там происходит в Дол Гулдуре. А пока придется надеяться на свои силы и помощь владыки Элронда (он пообещал к концу года отправить к нам еще отряд воинов)._

_Но я уверен, что все образуется, и наш лес вернет прежнюю силу и красу._

_Очень скучаю и не могу дождаться, чтобы наконец познакомить тебя с Арвен._

_Письмо отправляю с доверенной сойкой._

_Твой любящий сын,_

_Леголас_

 

***

Арагорн не собирался сдаваться. Весть о скором отъезде принца Леголаса его опечалила, но Арагорн уже знал, что добьется своего. Конечно, просто не будет, но ведь трудности закаляют характер.

Арагорн станет умелым воином, научится обращаться со всеми видами оружия, изучит политику и экономику всех стран, каких сможет, станет следопытом, как отец… и уж тогда, конечно, сможет составить план, как вернуть своего принца!

От судьбы не уйдешь, а ведь Леголас — его судьба. В этом Арагорн не сомневался.

 

_октябрь 2014_


End file.
